


No off switch for Family

by StarryKitty013



Series: Sibling Beta Test [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Cass is amazing, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, Supportive Batfamily (DCU), Tim gets embarrassed okay, but it's cute, he protects and supports Tim I take no criticism, penlights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013
Summary: Tim and Cass have a new way to support their family.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Sibling Beta Test [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692163
Comments: 19
Kudos: 339





	No off switch for Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything this fluffy before, but like I needed it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim leaned his head against the cool window, closing his eyes slightly as hands ghosted over the soles of the grimy green boots on his lap. 

Damian wasn’t seriously hurt, just shot a few times in none lethal places. Grazed really the blood was already starting to slow, and he was sprawled out on Tim, Cass and Jason’s lap in the back, his head cradled in Jason’s lap while his feet on a stiff Tim’s who had been afraid to move but now that the adrenaline was gone, he just felt tired.

A green glow suddenly illuminated in his half drowsy gaze and he opened his eyes to see Cass with her penlight out on green. He sighed as he unclipped his own and flipped through the colours until his turned green too which elicited a smile out of his sister making the minuscule cramps of the off beat rhythm worth it but eventually they synced up. This is so much easier with a song. 

“What I’m the hell are you doing Drake.” Cause Damian couldn’t insult Cassandra.

“Rooting for you.” Tim said dryly “don’t die.” He wasn’t really worried about that or about the light bothering any concussions. They were dull enough not to. 

“Is this some kind of inept western culture belief.” Damian scoffed and Cass hunched in a little, her pen light dropping in her hand with insecurity and Tim shot a glare as he bumped Damians leg which elicited a sharp inhale from the boy.

“No it’s a modern eastern culture thing. Usually for utipere and Japanese idols. They have colour assignments so whichever is singing or is your favorite you switch their colours and hold it to a Rythm of their song as support.” Tim explained.

“Tim got me.” Cass said quietly “said it was okay.”

“Nah, it’s just fine Cassy.” Jason reassures.

“I did not mean to offend you Cassandra.” Damian mumbled and Tim almost scoffed. Cass lit up again though and happily shook her light.

“Support?” She looked at Tim as the rest of the car waited for him to interpret.

“Yes, yo- we support Damian.” He shook his light more and Cass smiled.

“So you two have us colour assignments.” Dick tried to make our conversation which Cass happily took the bait and nodded enthusiastically.

“Damian.” She gestured to the green light in Tims hand and he flipped it the black “Bruce.” The next colour was blue “Dick.” Yellow “Duke” a light purple “Steph” a darker purple “Babs” A dark red “Jason.” A light red, Tim blushed as Cass said “Tim” a white “Me.” And then Tim flipped to a nice warm orange “Alfred.” She nodded as if done and then he flipped through all the other colours as he got back to green and timed his rhythms in sink with hers again. 

“How did you come up with the system?” Bruce asked and Tim leaned his head back on the window as he mindlessly jerked his hand to Cass’ repetitive beat.

“Timmy’s filing system.” She chirped. He could just feel Jason’s evilly smug smirk.

“Aww you keep house for us, babybird.”

“Yeah their all the cases you can’t solve. There were just so many of them I didn’t want to lose any.” Tim crack open his eyes and quirked his mouth up as he flipped to dark red and shook aggressively. 

“Oh it’s so on.” 

Time didn’t know what ‘on’ meant to refer to but he couldn’t really care right now he just wanted to sleep.

OoO

Tim didn’t usually train in the cave anymore. Everytime he did either Jason or Damian would use it as a means to torture him weather it be goding him into sparring and then making weird rules that would usually end up with Tim on his back as he tried to wiggle out of the hold (Jason)/ winning only to be undressed and it ‘not counting’ (Damian), or them criticizing has every single minuscule step he took and either making him feel more frustrated or insecure depending on why he was training that day. Or Dick would distractedly cheer from the crowd or go too easy as to not hurt one of his siblings but he just took that to another level and usually got his ass handed to him for it. 

He usually trained with Cass, which was always fun because she never really gloated when she won aside from a smirk when she had him pinned and it did feel satisfying when his ass wasn’t totally getting kicked. She never held back which he appreciated but she was also careful not to hurt him to bad and he returned the courtesy in kind. Training with her wasn’t like sparring more like dancing.

So at 3am training with Cass should have been safe, but instead his older brothers just  _ had _ to be working late on a drug bust and came in not even five minutes after the first spar had begun.

“Yeah Cass!” Dick Hollander but didn’t say anymore.

“Kick her ass replacement.” Jason almost sounded like he was warning Tim. Tim glances to the side and stopped, Cass immediately halted her motion to look at her eldest brothers too. She promptly smiled the biggest grin as Dick shone his white penlight for her and Jason a light red, to which he blushed a little to.

“Come on get on with the Ass whipping.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“You got this Cass!” Dick shook more vigoursly. And Tim vaguely recognized the rythm of Jason’s penlight. 

“MCR?” Tim’s voice cracked and he looked away, Jason raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah got a problem with that?” Jason asked challengingly.

“Better than whatever Dicks doing.” He wouldn’t admit that he liked that band, because Jason shouldn’t know that. Or should he, they were siblings after all. 

“What are you so embarrassed for replacement.” Jason sounded irritated. Tim mumbles something “wanna speak up?”

“Said that I thought you’d like be on Cass’ side.” Tim mumbles a little louder. Jason grinned like a shark.

“We Reds gotta stock together.” And that  _ did not _ make Tim so happy he had to bite his lip to smile. It just...it  _ didn’t. _

So what if Tim shone his penlight for Jason everytime he sparred with anyone. 

OoO

Steph knew that they couldn’t see her from up here. She was just supposed to be back up but the Reds got it covered; between Jason’s brute force and Tim’s carefully laid out plans they  _ always _ got this. 

Especially when it came to Riddler, like that wasn’t even a hard rouge and it was Tim’s favorite to beat mostly because to Tim, Riddler was just a simple brain teaser you found on the side of a cereal box.

So Steph knew they had it handled, but she finished her patrol and maybe Tim would want to join her and Cass after this, he knew he’d say yes even if he was running on no sleep and exhausted, he’d still come and fall asleep with them. So Steph stuck around. And waved Both her penlights in a red colour. 

She then heard the gravel of the rooftop crunching behind her but she knew it was just back up for the reds. Unneeded but Duke never came out at night unless it was for back up from their paranoid batdad. 

“Who’s winning?” He asked as he sat down. 

“Reds obviously.” She waved her penlights “come on take yours out. Thought all you bats had them now.” Duke blushed.

“Mines still shipping.” He mumbled and she didn’t even think before giving Duke the dark red penlight in her left hand. They beat it to a Trap Queen because they ain’t no whores. 

Tim glanced up briefly at them before sighing and Jason gave a thumbs up with a wide grin as he pulled his brother into a headlock and Tim immediately went red.

OoO

This was becoming less of an act of support and more of a just who can embarrass Tim with a goddamn light.

He didn’t even know why he acted this way. Like Cass just smiled and Dick beamed whenever their colours came on. Bruce, Babs and alfred’s lips just quirked up in amused. Duke said thank you and Damian huffed all proud like. Steph and Jason just said hell yeah, and proceeded to kick ass better. It was a morale boost for everyone, so why couldn’t he just get on board and stop being so damn surprised and confused by it?

Now his reaction was starting to bleed into everyday life instead of just vigilante life. Like just this morning, he came into the kitchen at 12 after sleeping his good 8 hours and was just minding his own business. He hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. Yet there Jason and Dick were, bright red penlights bobbed along to whatever music they were playing that Tim hadnt had the coffee to decipher and- 

“ _ Why?” _ he groaned and Jason was all shark grin again which meant- no, nonono he hadn’t had his coffee yet and- ugh “Jason let me go!” he said as he was picked into a headlock and his already messed up hair was riffled. 

“Good job on catching a solid 8 hours little red!” and Tim blushed a bright red and that wasn’t  _ fair _ . He hadn’t even gotten his coffee yet.

It just devolved from there, to things such as putting away his laptop, to him coming in with snacks for movie night. Him taking a break seemed to be his siblings favorite exploit, or him just eating something besides the bare minimum. Or remembering to eat in general. 

Cass and Jason seemed to be on the front lines of support Tim and simultaneously embarrass him in everything he does with penlights, but he kind of expected that.

He even caught  _ Damian _ waving his red light a little when he was making pop tarts at 4am. 

That totally didn’t freak him the hell out.

OoO

Contrary to popular belief, the penlights weren’t just a means to embarrass Drake.

When Greyson had insisted that they each get one to show support, Drake’s unfounded insecurities weren’t meant to be remedied or exploited. But eventually it just became fun teasing him even as he was doing simple things such as make coffee.

Still, the main reason for their purchase was to support the family. Which is only what Damian was doing, making proper use of an otherwise useless purchase. And Greyson didn’t need his help. He was fairly competent with two bit thugs. 

When he was finished he gracefully climbed to the roof but Damian couldn’t seem to put the blue light away fast enough.

“Aww Baby Bat!” Greyson lunged forward to hug him.

“Nightwing cease your unprofessional urges while on patrol.” Damian demanded.

“But you’re just so cute!” Greyson grabbed him by the hood and hugged him tight. 

“I said  _ cease _ !”

OoO

Of course Bruce had a penlight. It was just a small keychain he had since he brought Cassandra into his life and Tim had explained her modern culture to her. 

He’d always cheer his kids on, no matter what.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love you all so much and thank you for being so damn supportive!! I know I've been slow but I'm getting better just in general. Some days are harder than others and thats fine. 
> 
> Thank you and I love you!!!
> 
> ALSO:  
> Tumblr:@starrykitty013  
> Twitter: @StarryKitty013  
> Insta:@starrykitty013  
> I post about batfam stuff and also mini updates on this and other fics I'm working on!! (like how the next chapter is progressing or just things I'm generally excited for you to see or even sneak peaks and ART) I try to check it frequently. DM me anytime!
> 
> See y'all next time :3


End file.
